


the obsidian throne

by seolvienti



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Affection, Chaos, Character Death, Competition, Conflict, Curses, Deception, Distress, F/F, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Gods, Heroes & Heroines, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prophecy, Protectiveness, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Sparring, Thrones, etc etc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seolvienti/pseuds/seolvienti
Summary: ❝ kingdoms may rise, houses may strengthen, but no one sits upon the obsidian throne. ❞a land once ruled by a tyrant is plagued by one thing. with the tyrant's dying breath he curses the god and heroes. he curses that one day someone will sit in the obsidian throne, someone will have power and all desired. a curse made to sound like a prophecy. kingdoms and empires form from united houses. houses founded by the heroes who united once to stay the tyrant. houses that group and shape kingdoms and empires. with a clear division of views and heart, they may have to unite again. this time to compete for the obsidian throne. heroes of all sides play, and a god watches with a mournful look.the god did something that was never meant to be.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Grayson | Purpled, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, antfrost & velvet, sapnap & purpled & punz
Kudos: 4





	1. lore

**Author's Note:**

> a big project I've been working on!
> 
> the obsidian throne is a fantasy/royalty like au for the dream smp members!
> 
> I'll be posting information for the story next chapter to fill in some info! :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy and read till the end!

every story has a reason behind it..

not even the story of the obsidian throne goes without one.

in the beginning, a place formerly known as the dream smp, was a place where all could go and emancipate.

it was that place once.

that place fell apart the moment a tyrant rose to control them all. a twisted version of what he called to be unity. his unity brought despair with people that held different views. people who could not see to his views nor to each other's views. while some respected each other not everyone could. his views brought destruction, one that led to the creation of the houses. houses that eventually grouped together to create kingdoms and even empires.

displeased with it, he made a plea to a god. the god had answered and offered a solution. with haste he had agreed before listening, so, the god did what he was to do. this god was no better than the tyrant himself. both had best interests for all in mind, only for it to end in disaster.

each event the god or tyrant did only resulted in warfare and bloodshed. despair of the people and resentment grew more and more as days passed. eventually, the god angered with the lack of unity took things to his own power. disregarding it as he forcefully made them unite. he had driven the tyrant to madness, a madness that had to be stopped. his plan had seemed perfect until it wasn't. whilst they had all united against the tyrant, they fell apart right after. the tyrant cursing damnation against the god and the people. a curse that seemed like a prophecy.

_by a new rising day, someone will sit in the obsidian throne. they will have power and everything they could desire. they will be the one to unite all the lands._

in reality it was a curse that meant one day they would have their downfall. a new tyrant would come and they would be forcefully united. for decades since then the prophecy has remained yet never was filled. not until the prophecy begisn to come to life this day. the descendants of those people lead their lives. lives that become deeply entwined with the prophecy.

the fight for the obsidian throne.


	2. info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> explanations to a variety of things that exist in this story! such as the territories, places, powers, curse, and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment with questions <3

**Q. Why did I decide to make The Obsidian Throne ( TOT )?**  
A. I was actually scrolling on Instagram when I came across a clip of Tommy saying 'House Innit' and something just clicked! I really like writing stories and decided on what could be an interesting story. Something that feels like I can think on my own! So I came up with The Obsidian Throne that delves into a variety of elements!

**Q. Story Genre of TOT?**  
A. Fantasy/Royalty/Adventure/Mystery! It's a genre I plan on delving into a lot of elements with actually!

**Q. What's the targeted audience?**  
A. I plan to target those at least 15+! this story will delve into very heavy topics and some implications of sexual or gore encounters and more!

**Q. when does TOT take place?**  
A. it takes place in both a very old time but also a very future time! I would say the fantasy setting is around 2029 currently! The start of TOT begins around the middle ages so the throne's been around for a long time!

**Q. what is the obsidian throne?**  
A. the obsidian throne was a throne that once belonged to a powerful empire. that empire being the entire dream SMP and the other kingdoms and empire united under the one flag! the throne is as you guessed it made from obsidian, it was the throne the tyrannical ruler sat upon during his reign. it's continued to stand and exist for centuries now! some say that the day someone takes the obsidian throne is the day the fallen empire will rise!

**Q. What are the kingdoms and empires and how many are there?**  
A. there are two empires and four kingdoms!

THE EMPIRES;  
dream smp empire  
→ the dream smp empire is known as a powerhouse empire. an empire that cannot be easily opposed. they reign as superiors that rival the sleepy bois inc empire.  
→ species; dreamon, demigods, humans, magicians, fire spirits, cervitaurs, and superhumans  
→ ruler of the empire; dream  
→ empire member houses; taken, found, napitus, eret, punz, han, drista, and ponk

sleepy bois inc empire  
→ the sleepy bois inc empire is also a powerhouse. the house involves two very powerful figures. they stand head to head with the ruler house of the dream smp empire, house taken. despite it having a smaller amount of houses it still remains strong.  
→ species; humans, angels, magic users, piglin hybrids, monstrous-like entities, immorts/winged immortals, and winged people  
→ ruler of the empire; ph1lza  
→ empire member houses; minecraft, blade, soot, and innit

THE KINGDOMS;  
badlands kingdom  
→ the badlands kingdom is a faction that resides outside. a neutral when it comes to war but willing to do politics. filled with some interesting figures. despite being small like the sleepy bois inc empire, they do not hold much power.  
→ species; demons, shapeshifters, crystal beasts-like humans, anthromorphic, and werecats  
→ ruler of the kingdom; badboyhalo  
→ empire member houses; halo, skeppy, frost, and dude

snowchester kingdom  
→ the snowchester kingdom while small resides in the winter lands. a peaceful kingdom that also mostly functions as a safety point. they reside in the protection of the sleepy bois inc empire (courtesy of tommy)  
→ species; humans, inhumans, sheep shifters, unknowns, and slime shifters  
→ ruler of the kingdom; tubbo_  
→ empire member houses; underscore, puffy, manifold, cicle, and gamers

bedwars kingdom  
→ the bedwars kingdom consists of only two people. despite that, they don't really care for power yet. they are easy to bide their time. one of the houses there is a formidable opponent.  
→ species; superhumans, blessed, and humans  
→ acting ruler of the kingdom; purpled  
→ empire member houses; purpled and rose

neutral kingdom  
→ an unofficial kingdom that consists of every neutral house. they reside together to just help let life pass by. an interesting and neutral standing kingdom.  
→ species; shapeshifters, fox shifters, humans, merfolk, avians, blessed, interdimensional entities, enderhumans, && ghasthumans  
→ ruler of the empire; no one  
→ empire member houses; fundy, nihachu, quackity, jacobs, and boo

**Q. Where are the kingdom/empires located?**  
A. The Dream SMP Empire is located in a valley-like land that also resides on some mountains, The Sleepy Bois Inc Empire is located within both the sky and forest lands, The Badlands is located within open land and canyon-like area, The Snowchester Kingdoms reside within Arctic and Glaciers, The Bedwars Kingdom resides within the skies similarity to the SBI Empire, and the neutral kingdom lies in an open valley-like territory that seems by the seaside!

**Q. What are the empires and kingdoms known for?**  
A. - Dream SMP Empire is known for trade, magic, warriors, and generally being a powerhouse with a large military  
\- Sleepy Bois Inc Empire is known for its exotic goods, resources, crystals, winged people, and its strength even with an army that isn't as large as the Dream SMP Empire's  
\- Badlands Kingdom is known to be a place that is actually very scenic, spacious, contracts, and mines!  
\- Snowchester Kingdom is known to be the only territory with Ice Crystals that are often used by Mages and other Magic users who aren't born as such! So they trade a lot with many other kingdoms, also known as a safety point, resourceful area, and many rarities found only in the arctic!  
\- Bedwars Kingdom is known for being the smallest besides the SBI Empire! They're well known for warriors, games that the kingdom is named after, and being entirely within the clouds homed by mostly wingless people!  
\- Neutral Kingdom is generally known as space with many species united, a variety of things to be known for, it's not an official kingdom either but is considered one!

**Q. Why do some empires/kingdoms have certain species?**  
A. they make up most of the population within those places! of course, there are other species that reside in there that aren't listed. There are many species that exist and are listed as the majority of empires/kingdoms for a reason. the majority of species for the places come from the houses inhabitants within the empires and kingdoms!

**Q. what are the houses of empires/kingdoms?**  
A. The houses are groups of people formed by the ones who fought the tyrant! The houses grouped together form as the founders for the empires and kingdoms! there are a total of 24 houses!

THE HOUSES OF THE DREAM SMP EMPIRE;  
HOUSE TAKEN  
you've been found to belong in the house taken!  
the house was founded by the illegitimate son of the tyrant that first sat on the obsidian throne.  
→ ruled by dream  
→ values; unity, respect, power, and chaos  
→ ruling house of the dream smp empire  
→ allies with houses found, napitus, eret, punz, han, and ponk.  
→ species; dreamon / demigods / ~~gods~~  
→ the taken house is known to be an incredibly competitive house, the individuals tend to compete for the top. they dance with the side of chaos and have bonds with a certain god. they above all are known to be a house willing to push their limits and venture beyond.

HOUSE FOUND  
the house was founded by a former serving aide to the tyrant king.  
→ ruled by georgenotfound  
→ values; neutrality, sleep, and light-heartedness  
→ a house of the dream smp empire  
→ allies with houses taken, napitus, eret, punz, han, and ponk.  
→ species; magicians / human  
→ the found house is known to be a house that tends to follow the taken house. always ones for light-hearted fun and banter. tends to be filled with stubborn individuals who can sometimes blindly follow orders without question.

HOUSE NAPITUS  
the house was founded by the leader of knights formerly serving the tyrant.  
→ ruled by sapnap  
→ values; fun, bravery, chaos, adventure, and combat  
→ a house of the dream smp empire  
→ allies with houses taken, found, eret, punz, han, and ponk.  
→ species; demigods / fire spirits  
→ the napitus house is known to be a house that tends to be full of bloodthirsty individuals. they're constantly seen serving in some sort of active job placement. the house is filled with knights itself, known to be reckless. a house filled with those who roar and grow like fire. a force of reckoning.

HOUSE HAN  
the house was founded by the silent knight that served alongside the knight from the napitus house.  
→ ruled by callahan  
→ values; silence, loyalty, friendship, and memory  
→ a house of the dream smp empire  
→ allies with houses taken, found, eret, punz, napitus, and ponk.  
→ species; cervitaurs  
→ the han house is known to be a house that remains rather mysterious. a household of individuals that either doesn't speak or speak very little. they're known as a silent house but they are not to be looked down upon. the house is a force of reckoning even as silent. silence is deadly, isn't it?

HOUSE PONK  
the house that seems to stem from a close ally of the former tyrant who received a curse.  
→ ruled by ponk  
→ values; kindness, trickery, prosperity, and beneficial  
→ a house of the dream smp empire  
→ allies with houses taken, found, napitus, eret, punz, and han  
→ species; dreamons / human  
→ the ponk house is known to be a house that remains friendly to those around. while neutral in the conflict, they will side with those who benefit them. they're always a house that enjoys poking fun with mischief and trickery.

HOUSE PUNZ  
the house that was founded by a formidable leader of mercenaries.  
→ ruled by punz  
→ values; benefit, generosity, wealth, and justice  
→ a house of the dream smp empire  
→ allies with houses taken, found, napitus, eret, ponk, and han  
→ species; superhumans  
→ the punz house is known to be a house that remains the wealthiest above majority houses. they're excellent at combat and known to be dangerous individuals. they work for either kingdom to empires depending on payment. it's best to have money at hand for them. you want the house on your side in a war.

HOUSE ERET  
the house that was founded by the dethroned king before the tyrant.  
→ ruled by the_eret  
→ values; acceptance, kindness, care, and justice  
→ a house of the dream smp empire  
→ allies with houses taken, found, napitus, han, ponk, and punz  
→ species; humans  
→ the eret house is known to be a house that was titled a traitor during the tyrannic rule. having constantly proved loyalty. they are caring individuals who tend to care for anyone. no matter who one is they offer kindness.

THE HOUSES OF THE SLEEPY BOIS INC EMPIRE;  
HOUSE INNIT  
the house that was founded by an unwilling cursed hero.  
→ ruled by tommyinnit  
→ values; loyalty, chaos, reckless, protection, and family  
→ a house of the sleepy bois inc empire  
→ allies with houses minecraft, blade, soot, underscore, and boo  
→ species; humans / ~~angels~~  
→ the innit house is known to be a house that tends to be reckless. a house formed with pride and fought with. always unwilling to back from a challenge and top fight to the end. a stubborn house that holds a surprising strength. constantly growing and evolving, their power grows.

HOUSE SOOT  
the house that was founded by a musician who was also known as a formidable ruler.  
→ ruled by wilbursoot  
→ values; emancipation, charisma, leadership, domino effect, and family  
→ a house of the sleepy bois inc empire  
→ allies with houses minecraft, blade, innit, underscore, and nihachu  
→ species; human / magic users  
→ the soot house is known to be a house filled with music. a house that has heavy charisma and is easy to help. they're good with enticing people to benefit them. a formidable opponent even if not as combat abled as other houses are. beware of them.

HOUSE BLADE  
the house that was founded by a man supposedly known as the blood god, an immortal warrior cursed by blood.  
→ ruled by technoblade  
→ values; blood, combat, power, anarchy, and materialistic  
→ a house in the sleepy bois inc empire  
→ allies with houses minecraft, soot, innit, taken, and boo  
→ species; piglin hybrids / monstrous-like entities / ~~immortals~~  
→ the blade house is known to be a house that's powerful enough to stand head to head with the taken house. the house is known for its military power. individuals that strike fear in others. friendly as they are hostile. often whispering blood for the blood god in honor of the house ruler.

HOUSE MINECRAFT  
the house that was founded by a man who walked and fought the world with the founder of the blade house.  
→ ruled by ph1lza  
→ values; resilience, hard work, duty, authority, and efficiency  
→ the ruling house of the sleepy bois inc empire  
→ allies with houses blade, soot, innit, underscore, and boo  
→ species; humans / winged people / ~~winged immortal~~  
→ the minecraft house is known to be a house that's filled with power despite no official work. a threatening house that always seems five steps ahead. wise and always teasing others for fun. they tend to somehow end up being parental figures.

THE HOUSES OF THE BADLANDS KINGDOM;  
HOUSE DUDE  
the house was founded by what seems to be a fallen formidable warrior of the gods.  
→ ruled by awesamdude  
→ values; authority, protection, justice, and order  
→ a house of the badlands kingdom  
→ allies with houses halo, skeppy, and frost  
→ species; shapeshifters  
→ the dude house is known to be a house that shouldn't be opposed. a powerhouse that has enough power to rival the leading house of the dream smp empire. known to be serious individuals who are able to turn tides of combat. a card that can adapt and change constantly.

HOUSE HALO  
the house that arose from outside of the wildlands former king.  
→ ruled by badboyhalo  
→ values; friendship, charity, politeness, and virtue  
→ ruling house of the badlands kingdom  
→ allies with houses dude, skeppy, and frost  
→ species; demons  
→ the halo house is known to be a house that truly doesn't encourage swearing. a helpful house that enjoys peace. fanning the flames of war between other houses as the house remains neutral. a house that cares for others and always willing to take anyone in.

HOUSE SKEPPY  
the house that was founded by an entity beyond us.  
→ ruled by skeppy  
→ values; loyalty, confidence, friendship, and mischief chaos  
→ a house of the badlands kingdom  
→ allies with houses halo, frost, and dude  
→ species; crystal beasts-like humans  
→ the skeppy house is known to be a house that remains loyal by the side of the badlands. not much is known about them. they're however known to be incredibly loyal and willing to bring a bang to things if it gets boring.

HOUSE FROST  
the house was founded by a man who's line is filled with hunters.  
→ ruled by antfrost  
→ values; helpful, kindness, order, animals, and comfort  
→ a house in the badlands kingdom  
→ allies with houses halo, skeppy, and dude  
→ species; anthropomorphic / werecats  
→ the frost house is known to be a house that's filled with hunters. as by nature, they have an ability to easily find prey. they're individuals willing to go on the hunt and become victorious.

THE HOUSES OF THE SNOWCHESTER KINGDOM;  
HOUSE UNDERSCORE  
the house that was founded by a close friend to the unwilling hero  
→ ruled by tubbo_  
→ values; peace, earnesty, mercy, and easygoing  
→ a house of the snowchester kingdom  
→ allies with houses puffy, manifold, innit, boo, gamers, cicle, and eret  
→ species; humans / inhumans  
→ the underscore house is known to be a house that aims for peace. the house is filled with easygoing members who enjoy having fun. they're known to be close allies with the houses of the sleepy bois inc empire houses. despite their gentleness, there is something to fear about them.

HOUSE MANIFOLD  
the house that was founded by a man who spied the tyrannical king.  
→ ruled by jackmanifoldtv  
→ values; cleverness, stubbornness, necessity, and power  
→ a house of the snowchester kingdom  
→ allies with houses taken, found, napitus, han, ponk, and punz  
→ species; humans  
→ the eret house is known to be a house that was titled a traitor during the tyrannic rule. having constantly proved loyalty. they are caring individuals who tend to care for anyone. no matter who one is they offer kindness.

HOUSE PUFFY  
the house that was founded by a soul who often took care of others, a protector during the tyranny.  
→ ruled by captainpuffy  
→ values; protection, honor, code, kindness, and hope  
→ a house of the snowchester kingdom  
→ allies with houses underscore, innit, sam, nihachu, and gamers  
→ species; sheep shifters  
→ the puffy house is known to be a house that offers family and protection. a guardian house of honor that cannot be easily opposed. it's better to be an ally to the house, they seek warmth and home.

Two Houses Remain Unidentified But Known as Houses Cicle and Gamers.

THE HOUSES OF THE BED WARS KINGDOM;  
HOUSE PURPLED  
the house that was founded by someone who worked the mercenary stage similar to house punz.  
→ ruled by purpled  
→ values; passiveness, justice, ambiguity, and strength  
→ ruling house of the bedwars kingdom  
→ allies with houses halo, frost, punz, and rose  
→ species; superhumans / blessed  
→ the purpled house is known to be a house that remains as one of the strongest. a house that like a few known are not to be challenged. active and ready to follow with justice and power. they only do jobs depending on the interest and payment.

The Second House of The Kingdom is Known as House Rose.

THE HOUSES OF THE NEUTRAL KINGDOM;  
HOUSE FUNDY  
the house that was founded by the ancestor's son from the soot house and the ruined house of salmon.  
→ ruled by itsfundy  
→ values; creativity, mischief, capability, and equality  
→ a neutral house formerly associated with ruined l'manberg kingdom  
→ allies with houses puffy, eret, nihachu, and quackity  
→ species; shapeshifters / fox shifters  
→ the fundy house is known to be a house that descends from a house that also once worked with the tyrant. always a fun-filled house with creative minds. they enjoy mischief and exploring.

HOUSE NIHACHU  
the house that was founded by a woman who resembled a goddess who helped others.  
→ ruled by nihachu  
→ values; generosity, kindness, resilience, independence, and passion  
→ a neutral house  
→ allies with houses soot, fundy, puffy, eret, and manifold  
→ species; human / merfolk  
→ the nihachu house is known to be a house that was always seemingly gentle. a strong house in its terms. it was always a nice house to receive help it, lately though things begin to change. nonetheless, they're incredibly peaceful mostly.

HOUSE QUACKITY  
the house that was founded by an avian traveler that formerly was entwined with the tyrant.  
→ ruled by quackity  
→ values; chaos, law, power, and caution  
→ a neutral house  
→ allies with houses jacobs, napitus, dude, puffy, and innit  
→ species; avians  
→ the quackity house is known to be a house that stood on the lawful side. a house filled with those who follow but also tend to break the law. a rowdy house of energy that tends to try and bring smiles to faces. a house that can also offer wise advice.

HOUSE JACOBS  
the house that was founded by a time traveler that might still remain here today.  
→ ruled by karljacobs  
→ values; balance, correction, order, kindness, and adventure  
→ a neutral house  
→ allies with houses quackity, napitus, dude, puffy, and underscore  
→ species; blessed / interdimensional entities  
→ the jacobs house is known to be a house that's stood for a long time. a secretive household despite the friendly inhabitants. something about them is always off. yet every time when near one, it feels like you're standing to someone very ancient.

HOUSE BOO  
the house that was founded by an entity torn between two species and sought a home.  
→ ruled by ranboo  
→ values; memory, writings, honor, respect, kindness, and politeness  
→ a neutral house  
→ allies with houses underscore, innit, blade, and minecraft  
→ species; enderhumans / ~~ghasthumans~~  
→ the boo house is known to be a house that tends to write down a lot of things. scholars for memory and try to remain polite. a mysterious house with oddities.

**Q. What's The Cast?**  
A. the 24 houses rulers are our main cast :)

THE DREAM SMP EMPIRE;  
\- Dream ( Dreamon / ~~God~~ )  
\- George ( Magician / Human )  
\- Napitus ( Demi-Fire Spirit )  
\- Eret ( Human )  
\- Punz ( Superhuman [  
\- Callahan ( Cervitaurs )  
\- Ponk ( Human / Dreamon)

THE SLEEPY BOIS INC EMPIRE;  
\- Phil ( Winged ~~Cursed Immortal~~ )  
\- Techno ( Piglin ~~Cursed Immortal~~ )  
\- Tommy ( Human [ ~~Angel~~ ])  
\- Wilbur ( Winged Magic User )

THE BADLANDS KINGDOM;  
\- BBH ( Demon )  
\- Skeppy ( Crystal beasts-like humans )  
\- Sam ( Shapeshifter )  
\- Frost ( Werecat )

THE SNOWCHESTER KINGDOM;  
\- Tubbo ( Inhuman ( can communicate w/ bees) )  
\- Puffy ( Sheep Shifter )  
\- Jack ( Human )

THE BEDWARS KINGDOM;  
\- Purpled ( Blessed )

THE NEUTRAL KINGDOM;  
\- Fundy ( Fox Shifting Magic-User )  
\- Niki ( Merfolk )  
\- Quackity ( Duck Avian )  
\- Karl ( Blessed / Interdimensional Entity )  
\- Ranboo ( Enderhuman / ~~Ghasthuman~~ )

**Q. are there any characters that will be mentioned?**  
A. yep! Drista, DreamXD, Charlie, Foolish, Hannah, HBomb, Schlatt, Connor, Sparklez, etc etc!

**Q. What are the casts relationships/connections?**  
A. - Sapnap && Dream are love interests  
\- Phil, Techno, Tommy, and Wilbur are Blood Family!  
\- Fundy is the son of Wilbur and Sally  
\- Puffy and Niki are in a complicated relationship that might end in divorce :(  
\- Puffy is the mother to Foolish!  
\- Quackity and Karl are love interests  
\- Puffy is a motherly viewed figure to Tommy, Tubbo, and Foolish!  
\- Sam is a fatherly viewed figure to Tommy and Tubbo!  
\- Sapnap, Purpled, and Punz are brothers  
\- BBH and Skeppy are married  
\- BBH is the father of sapnap, punz, and purple  
\- Punz and Purpled work together in the Mercenary Industry  
\- Ant is in a relationship with someone named Velvet!

overall it's either family, friends, or enemies/rivals!

If you have any questions please comment!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you enjoyed leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> SOCIALS :  
> ー IG : seolvienti  
> ー TWITTER : seoIvienti [ L is a capital i ]
> 
> FICS :  
> ー ichor [ gods && goddesses au of dream smp! ]  
> ー warmth [ one shot fics for dream smp ]  
> ー theseus [ my take on tommy's exile ]  
> ー blooming [ a flower au where flowers bloom where injuries will come ]
> 
> OFFICIAL SITE FOR THE STORY :  
> ー https://obsidianthrone.carrd.co/#

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed leave a comment, kudos, and bookmark!
> 
> SOCIALS :  
> ー IG : seolvienti  
> ー TWITTER : seoIvienti [ L is a capital i ]
> 
> FICS :  
> ー ichor [ gods && goddesses au of dream smp! ]  
> ー warmth [ one shot fics for dream smp ]  
> ー theseus [ my take on tommy's exile ]  
> ー blooming [ a flower au where flowers bloom where injuries will come ]
> 
> OFFICIAL SITE FOR THE STORY :  
> ー https://obsidianthrone.carrd.co/#


End file.
